


treat him like a pet

by ayumihayashi



Series: sometimes i'm indecisive af, a collection [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Moon Taeil, Cat Ears, F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons, catboy taeil agenda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumihayashi/pseuds/ayumihayashi
Summary: Taeil is a beautiful sight, spread on the bed in his pretty dress with his wide sparkly eyes looking back at you. His cheeks a dusty pink color, and his bottom lips bleeding from biting nervously on it.“You’re such a cute little thing,” you say playfully, pushing Taeil’s hair away from his forehead, being careful to not push the sweet cat ears headband off his head.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Reader
Series: sometimes i'm indecisive af, a collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137980
Kudos: 10





	treat him like a pet

**Author's Note:**

> ok so..listen..i know we know i hate reader insert fics but I had this strong torny urge to write taeil getting pegged and I didn't really want to pair him with a random girl idol so like......this baby is born. it's honestly way too short but idc at this point I just wanted the smut<3 don't expect much I wrote this in like 2 hours with those 2 hours being actually 1 hour of break LMAOOO
> 
> (taeil is [wearing this!](https://twitter.com/lattetaeil/status/1361319980583837696?s=20) i wanted to add the heels too but I couldn't find a way to put them in the fic so imagine taeil wearing them lol)
> 
> \----
> 
> if you already read this fic: yes this is a repost because I was going to delete it anyways at first, these type of fics arent what I usually do but I decided to repost it because I think it can help me get out of my comfort zone :) 
> 
> you can also find this work with a Yuil version, check it out if you want to, it's the same but m/m lol
> 
> hytori xx

Taeil is a beautiful sight, spread on the bed in his pretty dress with his wide sparkly eyes looking back at you. His cheeks a dusty pink color, and his bottom lips bleeding from biting nervously on it. It was not his first time being in this situation, underneath you with his legs spread wide open, waiting for you to make him forget how to properly talk, but it was the first time he was wearing something like this in bed. The first time he tried on the dress, it ended up with you two making out on the couch. It wasn’t your fault, Taeil just looked incredibly hot in that short dress. It fitted him perfectly, making his waist appear even smaller than it is and showing off the thighs you love so much. Of course, can’t forget about how his cute ass was visible with every movement he made. His body was gorgeous in it. The dress was simply _perfect_ for him.

“You’re such a cute little thing,” you say playfully, pushing Taeil’s hair away from his forehead, being careful to not push the sweet cat ears headband off his head. He looked absolutely breathtaking right now, wearing nothing but the puffy short maid dress you bought him some days ago. The dress was not really supposed to show much skin, it had long sleeves and the shirt was buttoned all the way up, accessorized with a black detachable bow. The only thing revealing about the dress was the length. It stopped at the top of Taeil’s thighs. Thick and beautiful thighs that were now exposed to your gentle touch.

It usually was not a revealing dress except that now, the shirt was unbuttoned all the way down, showing off Taeil’s nipples and the pretty red marks you left all over his chest. The skirt was pushed up, giving you full access to his thick cock and his hole taking your fake cock perfectly, like he was made for it, made for you and you only. The synthetic fur tail attached to the plug previously inside him was now on the bed next to you. The tail matched with the ears, a pink and black set you bought him as a joke gift, at first. 

You smiled lovingly at him and reached to pet his face. He rubbed his cheek on your hand as a cat would. He is your pretty kitten after all.

“You are so sweet, so beautiful. You are my little kitten, right Taeil?” you said sweetly. He whined, hips stuttering upwards as he tried to get you to move again. You gave him a sharp slap on his thigh in return, his soft skin immediately turning red. It stung so bad yet Taeil loved it, his hard dick throbbed, leaking more precum on the fabric of the dress.

“Did I say you could move?” you demanded, tone low and dangerous. He whined back but you only slapped him once again. “Don’t make me punish you Taeil, I promise you don’t want that.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry y/n,” he whispered. His eyes were now wet, making his eyes look even bigger. _Adorable_. 

You leaned forward and kissed Taeil’s pretty pink pouty lips, one of your hands caressing his thigh as you slowly pushed back into him. You picked up a steady, deep pace. Thrusting so hard into Taeil’s tight heat that he let himself fully sob, wet tears rolling down his precious cheeks as you pound into him roughly. Taeil was obsessed with the harsh thrusts and the warm feeling in his guts. At one point, he wraps his legs around your waist to push you deeper, it makes him shudder and moan loudly, small hands trembling and gripping the white cotton sheets covering the bed. 

“Such a good boy,” you whispered in his ear, “you’re always so big and strong but you love to be ruined, hm? What would your friends say if they knew?”

The sound of skin slapping against skin and Taeil’s loud moans filled the room.

“What if I told them their _precious_ Taeil gets off on dressing up and being fucked by me until you can’t even walk straight? That you beg me to break you apart almost every night?” you grazed your teeth against the tender skin of Taeil’s neck before biting and sucking on it once again, making Taeil whine and writhe beneath you. It's all so overwhelming yet so fucking good.

“You are so pathetic," you spat, grabbing his hips tightly and picking up your pace, slamming into him roughly, the tip of the silicone dildo nudging right against his prostate with each thrust. It had him crying harder, a mix of moans and sobs leaving his mouth and you can’t help the shot of pride running through your body at each little sound the other made.

“ _Please, please, please_ ,” Taeil is squirming and scratching your shoulders and arms. His neglected cock keeps on leaking precum all over the skirt of the dress. _Such a messy kitty._

“Please what? You know I can’t understand if you don’t use your words, silly kitten,” you chuckle, fucking into him faster and rougher, you knew Taeil wasn’t going to last long. Your sweet kitten was pretty sensitive.

"Please! Y/n, p-please. I’m gonna-" he stuttered out, not even bothering finishing what he had to say, hiding his face with his trembling hands as you keep moving your hips expertly, making him see stars every time. Taeil keeps moaning all so prettily, his usual soft honey voice now higher and broken. It made you slightly dizzy, your own soft moans leaving your mouth.

It doesn’t take long for him to come untouched. His mouth opens on a moan of your name and he claws at your shoulders as his body spasms under the intense sensation, his head thrown back against the pillows. His cock spurting cum all over his now ruined dress, his entire body tensing up before relaxing. You quickly came right after fucking into him some more, wasting no time in pulling out to not overstimulate him.

_Taeil looked like sin._

His face is pink and wet, his hair sticking to his forehead with the headband still on his head. He breathes heavily, marked up chest rising up and down as he comes down from his high. There is cum all over the dress and his thighs, it’s filthy yet Taeil enjoyed it. You leaned down and pulled him into a bruising kiss, biting and licking at each other’s mouth. You can feel his body slightly shake underneath you.

“So good, you’re such a good boy, my good boy.” a kiss on his forehead, “Let’s get you cleaned up, okay? Mommy will take the pretty dress off, is that okay with you baby?” he nodded weakly.

“Hm, love you,” Taeil mumbled, giggling softly as you kissed the tip of his nose.

“Love you too kitten.”

♡

**Author's Note:**

> comments are welcome bc it helps the author! hope you liked it!
> 
> follow me/come talk to me on twitter: [@dearlovelymoon](https://t.co/GUR4UKbqXG)


End file.
